Soteria
THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS Planet Name: Soteria Diameter: 4792 miles / 7711.976 kilometers Dominant Species: Humans, Archians Affiliation: Independent, but has a few locations under Coalition control. Description Soteria is the third largest planet in the EXPUNGED Solar System, behind Siberiat and Gaia. It is located in the middle of the solar system, possessing a similar atmosphere to Siberiat and Gaia, which renders it able to be inhabitated. Soteria is comprised of mostly rainforest, with a few urban areas. The primary species on Soteria is Homo Sapiens / Humans, and the primary language on Sorteria is Galactic Basic Standard / English. Instead of having countries like other planets, each continent is regarded as an individual 'entity'. Soteria has shown to have been a peaceful (with the exception of the Great Heimatan War) and independent society, hating to get itself entangled in the business of other planets, especially it's larger and constantly invaded neighbor, Gaia, due to the fact they don't want to be invaded themselves. Wüstenei Wüstenei ( Demonym : Wüstenite ) is a continent that was irrepairably made into an inhabitable wasteland in the aftermath of a chemical attack during the Great Heimatan War, which ended in 62BDN (Before Destruction of Nesserk) with Heimat obviously being the victor. It is the smallest continent on Soteria (around the size of Australia), it mostly being a extremely massive urban area. The place is impossible to enter for more than 10-15 minutes without, at the very least, a full-head gas mask due to the fact the chemicals that were dropped on Wüstenei still being present in the area, which causes victims to go insane if exposed for long enough. Fortunately, the distance between the three continents from eachother is so vast all of the chemicals can't leak out of the area towards other continents. Anyone who goes into the continent is greeted by extremely large, completely abandoned urban areas. The only inhabitants of the area, which aren't very common, are the sickeningly deformed and diseased descendants of the animals and individuals who used to live on the continent. The place is quarantined and cordoned off from the rest of Soteria, only urban exploration enthusiasts and the occasional researcher going into the area. Capital: Verdammt is the unofficial capital of Wüstenei, colloquially known to other Soterians as the "City of the Damned". It is recognizable by the fact that it was ground zero for the chemical attacks that rained down on Wüstenei, it having been hit the hardest. Specialised High-Resistance HAZMAT Suits are required to go here at all, due to how concentrated the chemicals are in this region. It serves to this day as a grim reminder of the horrible events that occurred during the Great Heimatan War. Landmarks: Regenwald Regenwald ( Demonym : Regenwaldian ) is the second largest continent on the planet (roughly the size of Africa). It is mostly a rainforest with a large amount of small towns, as opposed to Heimat, which is comprised of several extremely large cities. Except for these small towns, the continent is mostly comprised of rainforest. Due to how 'idle' the towns within the continent are in comparison to the busy lifestyle living in Heimat would have, those who are looking for a quiet and simple life are likely to live in Regenwald. Capital: Landmarks: Heimat Heimat ( Demonym : Heimatan ) is the largest continent on Soteria. It is a massive urbanized area, containing a few massive cities with tall skyscrapers dotting the area. There are a few forests in the continent, but besides that the continent is mostly city. Heimat is shown to be extremely technologically advanced, even though it had been nearly crippled from the Great Heimatan War. Heimat has extremely large industries, possessing the largest interplanetary travel industry in the EXPUNGED Solar System. Capital: The capital of Heimat is known as Kreis, a massive metropolis spanning several hundred miles in size. Possessing large industries and districts, several air and space ports, as well as a seemingly effective defense system for use against off-planet invaders. Landmarks: The second largest city in Heimat is known as Zirkel. It is a large city built in the shape of a bullseye, each "ring" acting as it's own district. The middle-most district is where the absolute richest people live, it being a place with extremely large and intricate mansions. The second district is where the middle class live, with what you'd expect from a middle class suburbian town. The third is a lower class district, again, what you'd expect from that kind of area. The fourth is where the poorest of citizens go, and where Elsians (insane or not) are actively deported to. The district has extremely small houses stacked on top of eachother like cargo boxes, similarly to a favela. Due to the structuring of the city, the only way to get in is through the monorail systems that go in and out of the city. Category:Aronan Category:Planet